New Perspectives
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: what if elena had a half-sister. what if it was isobel's other child. her baby sister. and what that baby sister fell for a certain bad boy salvatore. would elena stand for it? what if damon actually finds love in the half sister, Rayne? damonXoc! R/R!
1. I Guess That Makes Us Sisters?

My dad was dead, and I was alone.

I couldn't blame anyone but myself for his death. If I had been there sooner I might have been able to save him.

No, I was too late and my father was dead, thus, leaving me here with no one.

I don't have other family to take me in. my grandparents died when I was in diapers. And my father didn't have any other siblings. I also never knew my mother. My father told me it wouldn't be good for me to ever find out about her or meet her. He made me promise that if anything ever happened to him to never under any circumstances to go looking for her.

But, I couldn't make good on my promise. Isobel, that was her name.

That is what brought me here to Mystic Falls. It was said in my research that she had a daughter. Her name, Elena Gilbert. I guess that made me her half sister.

I arrived at Mystic Falls on February 5th 2010. This was the day that was going to meet her. I have a feeling she is nice, beautiful, and perfect in all senses of the words. The name, her name, I don't know, maybe it's just my wishful thinking.

My wish was that she would accept me. That, her family would accept me, take me in and make me one of their own. I mean, even if I am her half sister, they're still my family too, right?

Mystic Falls is a fairly small place. All I had to do was ask where the Gilbert residence was and then I was off.

I sat in my car, a few feet away from her house. I don't know why I was just sitting here, surveying everything. You could say I was a little nervous. Okay, extremely! I mean, how do you just walk up to someone and introduce yourself as their sister?

I contemplated just running up there and ringing the doorbell, seeing her for the first time and running off. Sure she'd think I was a lunatic and probably run the next time I met her, but, at least I would have gotten a look at her, right?

I also thought about taking the chicken way out and writing her a note. I didn't know for sure what I would put in it. Maybe just tell her about me, about our mother. What if our mother was in there, right now, in her happy life with her perfect daughter, without me?

To be honest, I wouldn't doubt it, nor would I blame her or our mother for being happy while I was still grieving over my father. It wasn't like it was either of their faults.

As I sat in the car and stared at the burgundy colored door, I tried to imagine what she might look like. I wondered if she looked like me. If she had the same deep chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair as me? I wondered if we even had the similar voices. Mine wasn't squeaky, it was smooth and monotone. It was soothing I guess, at least, that's what my dad had told me.

He told me a lot of things. But now, they all seem like…a lie. He never told me about my sister. He never even talked about my mother! I didn't know if it was because he didn't know about Elena or if it was just because he didn't want to talk about mom. Either way, I couldn't help the feeling of betrayal deep inside that was eating away at my father's memory.

I took a deep breath, and looked in the rearview mirror one last time, mesmerizing my face so I could compare me and Elena. With that, I opened my car door and stepped out onto the gravel pavement.

I stood in front of the burgundy door. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out of my body and my mouth was so dry that I wasn't sure if I'd be able to talk to her or not. I wasn't even sure if I could really do this.

I had turned halfway from the door, towards my car in case I changed my mind.

I was so scared and worried about being rejected that I turned, almost all the way before the door opened.

There stood a tall boy with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was gorgeous. He smiled down at me, a genuine, but unsure smile. He looked, friendly. He didn't resemble me, so, I wasn't sure if we were related or not, but, right now, he wasn't who I wanted to see.

"hey." he said with a hesitant voice. His voice was smooth and monotone. "you looking for someone?" he asked before I could get too sucked into his voice. I tried to smile, I even tried to speak, but, nothing would come out.

He looked at me, a hint of concern in his voice as he asked, "are you okay? Did you need something?"

I tried, I really did. My mouth gaped a couple times as I tried to form the right words. But, as I was beginning to form a sentence, a loud voice came from further inside. My heart stopped.

"Jeremy who is it?" she yelled, the mystery woman. I couldn't concentrate any longer. That had to be her. She sounded young, her voice was sweet and kind. I could swear I heard a small resemblance to mine. That had to be her, that has to be…"Elena?"

I didn't know I had said her name, I wasn't even sure if he heard it, but, I couldn't help but stare behind him, wishing she would show her face.

A girl with dark eyes and dark hair made her way beside the boy. She was absolutely beautiful. She was just how I had imagined. Perfect. My eyes stared into hers as she stared back sheepishly. I was sure I was making a fool of myself. As that thought came to mind, I shook my head, shaking away the daze I was under. I looked at the ground, trying to compose myself and think about what I was going to say.

I settled for , "hi." my voice was small, I wasn't sure if either heard, but, they both smiled.

"hi." said, who I assumed to be Elena, "are you here for someone?" she asked, and then turned to look at Jeremy as if for conformation.

"yeah…" I was again in a daze as I caught her eyes again. "I…I'm…" I couldn't say it. My throat was so dry, I felt as if I had been out of water for days. My knees were weak, I was surprised I was standing this long.

"Isobel…" I said a little louder, hoping she would understand. Her eyes widened. She looked a little terrified. Had I said something wrong? "she's my…" I looked around, trying to get the words out. They were a little over a whisper. But, I could tell Elena was listening as if her life depended on it.

"my mother." Jeremy looked completely confused as he looked between me and Elena. But, Elena just looked shocked, as if she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Isobel's…you mother?" she breathed in utter disbelief. She looked as if she might fall over if someone gave her the smallest of pushes. Elena's eyes began to rome over me. She must have been comparing, much like I found myself doing at the exact same time.

She shook her head as if when she found something she tried to disown the thought. I noted the similarities quickly. The same eyes, though shaped differently the slightest, and the same mouth. I figured it was something we got from our mother. Maybe…

Maybe she really was my…my…sister.

"yes, Isobel's my…mother." I breathed, still looking over her. "I guess that…makes us sisters?" I almost questioned. Elena shook her head once again as if trying to shake the whole thing away.

"What's your name?" Elena asked quietly. She seemed like she was coming out of her shock enough to finally ask questions.

"Rayne." I said, my voice was just a whisper, "Rayne Isobel Sanders." I smiled slightly, I still couldn't believe that I was finally meeting her. The sister I found out that I had, after I thought I had no one, four weeks ago.

"can't believe…" Elena almost choked out as she gripped her shirt tightly. We had both forgotten Jeremy standing there. He looked like he understood. He must know who our mother is, which meant, he knew that me and Elena were half-sisters.

Elena closed her eyes, trying to clear her head, took deep long breaths before she smiled, a few hints of tears in her eyes before she moved out of the way.

"would, you like to…come in?" she asked a little unsure of my answer. She seemed like she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be a yes or no.

I just nodded before walking hesitantly into the large house. It was beautiful, and big. Completely different from my home back in Valmont, Virginia. My house would probably take up her living room and kitchen and that's all. I looked around, catching everything in the house. The stairs, the hard wooden floors.

I looked back at Elena, who was now staring intently at me. She was scrutinizing me, I could tell, as if she wasn't 100% sure if I was lying or not. She held her hand out, gesturing for us to walk into the living room.

I followed slowly, still taking in every detail. She sat on the light couch at the very end and looked down. Her hands rubbed her knees nervously.

I followed suit, sitting at the other end while Jeremy walked into the kitchen, I guessed, giving us some privacy. I was kind of thankful for that, I didn't really need an audience for this.

Taking a few quick breathes, Elena turned towards me with a determent and slightly wary demeanor.

"How'd you find out about…Isobel. " she looked down as she said her name, almost breathing it out. I wasn't sure why she said it like that, but, I wasn't going to worry about that now.

"after…my dad…" I looked down, fighting the tears that were sure to come. It had only been a couple days over a month that I had found him dead. It was so fresh, it still hurt so badly to talk about it. "after my dad…died…I found out…I went looking for her…but I found out about…" I looked up then and gestured towards herself, I chewed my bottom lip and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry about your father." she said sincerely as she hesitantly took my hand to comfort me. It was sweet, she was sweet. I couldn't believe how right my fantasies were about her. She was, so kind that it was almost scary. Though, I never really like the sympathy crap, it was…comforting coming from her.

I stared at our hands and then to her. She seemed a little unfazed about the sudden touch, I guess that was a good thing. I gave her a appreciative smile and nodded, "thanks." I said quietly. I wasn't use to this, having someone care.

There was no one there for me after my dad died. No one at the funeral. My dad was a quiet guy, he only went to work and never socialized. He spent all of his time with me, taking care of me. I was his life, and he was mine.

Now that he's dead, it's like…I am too, somehow. But, even in this small moment with Elena, I felt, alive. For the first time after my father's death I felt like maybe there was actually something worth living for. Someone worth living for again. At least, I hope.

And just like that, her hand was gone and she stood up. She turned to the back of the couch. I was completely confused, not to mention a little hurt. I stared at where her hand use to be. My hand now feeling cold, and I was once again empty.

AN: well, I hope you liked it. It's my very first VD fanfic! I hope it's okay. I wanted it to be good. Tell me if you think I went a little over board on her emotions or if you liked where I went or not. Keep in mind she's a little lost right now, and lonely. Finding out she has a sister after loosing the only family she ever had really did a number on her. She's a little needy right now, so, I guess that's why her thoughts are a little clingy. Hope you enjoyed!

I promise Damon is in the next chapter! Just wait, it'll be good, trust me. I hope you enjoyed this first chappy! Tell me if you think I should continue or not. I'd love to keep this going, but, if no one agrees be sure to tell me so I know. I also would love to her your opinions and tell me some idea's or whatever you have. I'd love to have my readers involved in my work, it'd would be much more fun to write!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. The Salvatore Brothers

I was confused. Why had Elena just shot up like that, without a word? Or, maybe she had and I just hadn't heard because I was in a daze. Either way I couldn't help the pang of hurt I felt. I looked up at Elena, my eye brows furrowed at her expression. She was shocked, for a second guarded until it turned soft and relaxed. That was until something else caught her eye and her expression became hard.

I was so curious that I couldn't stop myself from turning, albeit hesitantly, towards what had her so mixed up.

There, stood two of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen in my life.

One stood tall, taller than the other. He had curly light brown hair and deep green eyes. His forehead protruded into slight brooding wrinkles as he scrutinized me. He wore a gray jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans. He looked between me and Elena, and I knew he could see the similarities.

The other stood slightly shorter, he had raven, long, straight hair and the lightest baby blue eyes that could hypnotize anyone. He dressed in black from head to toe; black v-neck, tight fitting shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. To top it all off, he held a smirk that was just as hypnotizing as his eyes.

It was him that I couldn't draw my eyes away from.

He looked at me, a quizzical look in his light eyes. Soon he began to do the same as the green eyed man, scrutinizing me and Elena and again I could see he indeed also saw the similarities.

All the while his smirk never faltered. Though, something told me, if he'd let himself his mouth would be hanging open and his jaw on the floor.

I stood there, giving each a quick glance before mine and Elena's gazes eventually fell upon one another. She seemed to be trying her best to give me a reassuring smile, but, as she tried her eyes would dart from mine to the blue eyed man behind the couch.

I wasn't sure why, but, I decided to focus only on Elena.

"Rayne…" she said, almost hesitantly, before taking a small, short breath and continuing, "this is my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore." she smiled lovingly at the light brown haired boy. He gave me a polite smile, and somehow I had a feeling he was a very genuine and sweet person. Like Elena.

Elena continued, "and that," she gestured towards the one with blue eyes, a little less enthusiastically I might add, "is his brother, Damon Salvatore." said guy wiggled his eye brows suggestively, I couldn't help but find it attractive as well as a little unnerving. I smiled as politely as possible, despite that and managed a shy, "hi."

Elena looked back at me, "guys, this is…Isobel's other daughter, Rayne…" she said nervously as well as hesitantly, "my half sister." she almost asked, looking in my eyes almost for conformation. I nodded slightly.

I couldn't help but notice the tension settle in once she'd mentioned our mother. More so after she had finished her sentence.

I could feel all of the eyes on me, as scrutinizing as ever. Like they were looking for any resemblances'. From Elena or my mother I wasn't sure. It felt as if everyone suddenly became unnerved by my presence.

"Isobel?" the one, I know knew as, Stefan, asked. He was in shock, and a little guarded by it also. I just nodded, my eyes on him, then moving them to the ground. I felt nervous then, like that information was dangerous. Like this was dangerous.

"Half sister!" the raven haired, Damon, practically yelled. He let his guard down for a split second. I caught his eyes widen and smirk falter before he composed himself once again. This time his smirk was in place, but, his eyes were narrowed, like he was keeping a close eye on me.

He tightened his jaw, to keep from saying something he shouldn't I guessed.

Elena nodded, still keeping her eyes locked with Stefan's. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

Under any other circumstances I would have thought it cute, but now it just made me curious to what they could be saying. Not that it was any of my business anyway.

Damon kept his eyes glued to me, I tried hard to keep my eyes away. For some reason I felt this…pull, towards him. That kind of scared me for reasons I wasn't sure.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked accusingly as well as suspiciously. It had an underlying threat, like if I told him a lie he would know, and God knows what he would do then. He kind of scared me to be honest. He said it as if he didn't believe I could possibly be here to get to know my own sister without an ulterior motive.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything! I stared at him innocently, I felt like I was in a police interrogation!

Elena and Stefan both narrowed their eyes at him and called his name in a warning tone.

I swallowed my nerves and answered. I didn't want to tell them why I was here, it felt too personal to tell complete strangers with no relation to me. But, I felt as if I had to.

I tried-and failed-to keep my eyes from watering.

"because…my dad…died." I almost choked out. My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to hold back a soft sob that threatened to brake free.

Damon's eyes, for a split second turned sympathetic, with a small hint of guilt, but before I could even process him even being sympathetic, his eyes turned neutral and expressionless. At least now he wasn't interrogating me.

Stefan however looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry for your loss." he answered sincerely, Damon just nodded. Stefan's genuine green eyes held mine, and I just nodded. Muttering a "thanks." I kept my eyes downcast.

"how'd you…find out…about." she hesitantly looked at me and then Stefan and then again to me for the answer, "me…Isobel?" she almost whispered.

I smiled best I could, though it was weak and small, I answered in as normal voice as I could, "my dad never, told me who my mother was…" I was now looking dead at Elena, I couldn't help but wonder if our mother had the same eyes as us, something I noticed we had in common, "I went looking and found out that she was a decendent of the Peirce family…"

Elena's eyes widened at that, making me stop in my tracks. I didn't say anymore.

"did you find…her?" her voice was a little shaky, almost like she was scared or something. It was strange, but, I didn't think much of it for feeling the disapointment that I felt for being a complete failure in that aspect.

I just shook my head 'no' and looked down.

"Good." Damon answered, making my head snap up, my dark brown eyes lock with light blue ones, and my brows furrowing in confusion, question, and a little annoyance.

His masculine face held the same blank look and smirk that I already found getting old.

"Why would that be a 'good' thing? She's my mother!" my voice came more loud and angry than I had intended it to. He in turn raised his eye brows in amusement as well as surprise.

Damon walked closer towards me, pass the couch to stand in front of me. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and his smirk widened as he bent down to my ear. I couldn't help my breath hitching as I felt his breath on my ear, as well as an involuntary shutter down my spine. He chuckled softly at my reaction.

"Because, I've met your mother, she's no good. So, forget about it, about her and about your unrealistic fantasies about her. You'll only end up disappointed, or worse…dead." he said heartlessly his eyes brows wiggled once again as if showing me he was telling the truth. He pulled back, giving me an intense stare that I couldn't pull away from.

I fought back the tears as best I could. I hadn't even realized one had slipped until his thumb brushed it away. For the slightest of second, I could see he was a little sorry for having told me that, but, as soon as I tried to see his back was to me facing Stefan now.

Elena had bulled me away from the too, mostly Damon. For some reason, I held my hand where his thumb had been, feeling how cold his touch was, but at the same time, so warm.

They both gave each other menacing looks before they began to talk aloud, "Damon, why did you tell her that. The girl just lost the only family she has, she doesn't need to be told this." Stefan's voice was low, but warning as he kept his eyes locked on Damon.

Damon smirked at Stefan as he held a bored expression, he seemed a little annoyed to me. "At least someone told her the truth. Couldn't count on you or Elena to do it could I?" he seemed to have just realized his words because, he took a second, "well, enough of it." He rolled his eyes at his brother.

My stomach tightened as I replayed his words. Disappointment. I was so dazed I hadn't even really realized she'd held me. She held my arm tight, but gently. Coming enough out of my daze to realize, finally, that she was holding me, somewhat protectively, I couldn't stop myself from clinging tightly to her.

Elena gave Damon a pointed deathly glare, warning him to stay away as she moved me back, slightly behind her. I closed my eyes, content for a short moment as she held me tighter.

Damon rolled his eyes and moved to the chair, folding his hands in his lap, smirking. He seemed to be in a good mood whilst everyone else was tense and anything but in a good, playful, happy mood. He was strange I'd give him that.

"well?" Damon asked expectantly, holding his arms out suggestively before folding them again.

Elena gave Stefan a questioning look to which he nodded and we made our ways to the couch. Elena let go of me, moving closer to Stefan.

I guess, I couldn't really blame her. I understood, we were still strangers. Hopefully that would change. And soon.

Everyone stared at me expectantly.

I guess it was time to get to know my sister, as well as the Salvatore brothers. As well as them getting to know me, Rayne Isobel Sanders.

AN: okay, so here it is. The second addition to my story. How was it? Did you like it or was it a little ooc or far fetched. Keep in mind this is like the one after Isobel. So, other than things being tense between DamonxStefanxElena, throw in the person that they had just meet's daughter. Right after they found out what kind of person she was. So, I see it being a kind of sore subject.

Also, tell me if you like Damon in here. I tried to show a different side of him, like him having a soft spot a little for Rayne. Also, tell me if you like the couple. RaynexDamon are the couple of the story. Tell me if you approve or not. Either way they'll be together, I just want to know.

Also, what do you think of how everyone is taking the news. It's funny, everyone else is shocked and a little like WTF? But Rayne is all like, yeah she's my sister and our mother is Isobel, what of it? I think it's funny. I also love the sisterly moments that they had absentmindly. Tell me if you believe it or not on all sides. Just REVIEW so I know. I'd love feed back!

CHECK MY PROFILE FOR PHOTOS OF RAYNE! IF YOU WANT A VISUAL. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO ALL THE WAY TO THE PROFILE THEN JUST LOOK UP HER CELEB. HER NAME IS EMMAUELLE CHIQURI. ALSO, KEEP IN MIND IT'S THE PICTURES WHERE HER HAIR IS DARK, SHE ISN'T TOO SHOWY, AND SHE LOOKS A LITTLE YOUNGER. HEHE, A LOT, BUT YEAH. I THINK NINA AND HER LOOK PRETTY CLOSE ALIKE TO WHERE THEY COULD PASS AS AT LEAST HALF-SISTERS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CELEB. YAY OR NAY?

REVIEW!


	3. If I'd Been There

"it was just me and my dad." I spoke slowly as I looked at my hands that nervously clenched and unclenched themselves. I hated talking about my dad like this. Past tense. It was only a month ago that he was here with me!

I consentrated on keeping my voice steady and the tears away. I already knew I had acted week enough.

"my dad didn't have any siblings. Neither did I…or I thought that I didn't." I said, looking at Elena. She gave me a small smile, reassuring and telling me to go on.

"so, after my father's…funeral." I whispered, I didn't like saying the word, it was so final, so was actually going, but, I still couldn't say it like it had happened and be done with it. It wasn't that easy. It would never be that easy!

"I took his car and tried to find my mother." I couldn't help myself from glancing over at Damon. The smirk stood like steel on his flawless face. If I'd let myself, I would have rolled my eyes. But, that just wasn't me.

I was never the, tempermental teen. I never had breakdowns and never yelled, except on special occasions. I was a calm person, friendly and caring. I wished I could be better, the way I use to be, but, when my father died he took apart of the old Rayne.

I was different, albeit only minor, but, if you'd known me before all of this happened you'd think it was a complete contrast from my old self. I was now less calm, always crying it seems. Always, trying to blame someone else besides myself for what really happened.

I always wound up just blaming myself, the real person who should be blamed. If I'd of just been there…

::FLASHBACK::

"I'm going to the school dance daddy, I'll be back before 11." I ran down the stairs as I said this. I was in a hurry.

I wasn't one for the school dances, but, this time was different. Because he asked me. His name is Bradley. Blonde hair, brown eyes and the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen. He was the quarterback of the football team.

That should have made me suspicious, but, hell, I didn't care! He was cute, and it wasn't like anything would happen with him, so there wouldn't be much to tell if anything weird was going on with him.

I was always quiet in school. Only really talked when spoken to, or to answer questions. I was smart, at least that's what my grade point average said. I never thought much of it. I almost always got the answer right. Thanks to my photographic memory. I was no genius, by any means. It was something I got from my dad.

"Wait!" he yelled from the kitchen. I was about to open the door before he'd yelled. I had heard the horn of Bradley's car out front five minutes ago.

He walked into the room, looked at me before giving me a sad smile.

"What?" I asked, looking at my dress self consciously. I'd made sure I looked perfect for this night. I was about to run up to my room to check in the mirror, until my dad gave me a hug.

He held me tightly, I couldn't help but smile into his shoulder-even in heals he was still taller than me 6'3'', wow-and hugged him just as tight.

It felt like how he use to hug me when I would talk about mom and get mad when he'd brush it off. Except, a little different. It wasn't suppose to be an I'm sorry hug. It was like, almost…a goodbye hug.

It was different, a little unnerving. It scared me, honestly once I figured out why it was so different from all of the other hugs he gave me. We were close, so, we hugged all the time, but the was different.

He pulled back, reluctantly, and held onto my shoulders. He shook his head, a sad look in his eyes as he smiled brightly.

I looked at him with a questioning look, I was about to ask him what was wrong until a knock sounded at the door.

For the briefest of seconds my dad looked frightened as he held onto me tighter. I was completely worried. He was never jumpy, never scared. But he was now. What was going on. "daddy?" I whispered, catching his attention.

And just like that he was back to normal, when he looked at me he smiled genuinely and gave me another hug. I hugged him back, albeit hesitantly, before he gently shook me and whispered into my ear as he squeezed me tighter.

"I love you. More than my own life, and know that everything I do…is for your well being. Remember that, okay. No matter what." he breathed, almost light he was holding back a sob. My eyes where wide, I was completely consumed with worry for my father. Something wasn't right here. This wasn't dad.

I nodded into his shoulder as I said, "I love you too, daddy. I know" my voice soothing as I rubbed his back comfortingly. With one last squeeze he let me go, walked to the door and greeted Bradley.

My back was still turned away, I stood in the same spot, contemplating what could possibly be wrong with dad. He didn't, lose his job or something, did he? Nothing was wrong with his health was it? That thought made my go dry and my eyes almost bulge.

I was about to ask when dad took me to the door, gave me one last quick hug before rushing us out of the door. If I had only known that would have been the last time I'd seen him alive…

::END FLASHBACK::

"so, you don't have anywhere else to go?" Elena asked, concern evident in her voice as well as her demeanor. She was worried. It was a strange feeling, that coming from someone other than dad.

I looked at her, I didn't want to answer but, I knew I should. I just shook my head 'no' and looked anywhere but at her or either of the brothers.

It all happened so suddenly, next thing I knew Elena was holding my hand comfortingly, squeezing gently. I looked up in surprise to find her smiling genuinely before she spoke,

"then you'll stay here." she sounded enthusiastic about that. I couldn't help but smile, but, was still completely confused. My mouth gaped as I looked at her quizzically. She couldn't be serious…could she?

I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath until I let out what I'd been holding and shook my head. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't just hearing things. She couldn't seriously think about taking in some stranger, could she? I mean, was she really that good of a person?

I shook my head 'no', my eyes were wide as I answered quickly, "no, I don't want to put you guys out, I mean we just met and-" I was cut off by Elena, she grabbed both of my hands into both of hers, reassuringly sqeezing.

"you're my sister." she said simply.

Wow.

She was actually, perfect, wasn't she? I looked at her in disbelief before nodding slowly and smiled at her.

Damon, in the corner of my eye, stared intently at me and Elena. He smiled, a small, almost invisible smile as he took in the seen before him. He must have come to the same conclusion.

.The brother's helped take my bags inside. All the while giving me looks, still a little unsure about all of this.

I wasn't really pay attention. Elena and I had taken up chatting while they did the work. I protested immensely but none of the three would have it. They all said I was the guest. I don't know how many times I'd said that I could just do it. Though I only had about six or so suit cases, most being my father's things, it still didn't like having someone else do my own work.

I wasn't use to it. My dad taught me if I wanted something done I had to do it myself. Plus, he always told me to only rely on myself and family. Even though Elena was my sister, I think he was just talking about himself.

"can I ask you something?" Elena asked, hesitantly once we had gone back into the house. She'd shown me around, taken me to the guest bedroom that now was pegged as mine. We now, all four of us, settled into her room. Me and Elena sat on her large bed as Stefan sat at the window seat, looking from us, to the window.

Damon just stood against the wall, all the while looking at the two of us, and if I wasn't just being paranoid, mostly me. It was like he was trying to read me.

"yeah, anything." I said, my voice a little more eager than I'd wanted. I smiled, as did Elena, before she looked down, like she was ashamed at what she was about to ask.

"how exactly…" she picked her words carefully, "did your father…" she looked at me, I could see that she didn't want to finish that, and I knew very well what she was trying to say.

I looked at Elena, my eyes wide, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, well, that mostly going for Stefan since Elena and Damon already were looking.

"die?" I whispered as I downcast my eyes. I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself together. I couldn't breakdown over this, I needed to be strong.

"you don't have-" she tried to finish but I shook my head and with a small sigh I gave her a weak smile and looked her in the eyes, the eyes that were the same dark brown as my own.

"he died, um, because," I shifted uncomfortably, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I looked at my hands as they began to intertwine and untwine nervously. I swallow the knot in my throat that always came when I tried to stop a sob.

"of me." I almost whispered, I wasn't even sure if Elena heard me, let alone the other two. I bit my bottom lip as I looked up, not quite meeting Elena's now sad eyes. I saw her shake her head before she moved closer and held my right shoulder in a comforting gesture.

It worked, slightly. Not like it had before. Admiting this to someone other than myself just made it even more true. Made it sound even more right. It was my fault. All because I left.

"how could it possibly be your fault?" Elena asked, her voice was so soft and gentle. She was so tender, like a…like a…older sister.

I looked at Elena, she didn't understand, it was all my fault. Leaving when I knew something was wrong with him…

"because I…left, even though I knew…" I shook my head, trying desperately to shake the image of my father. "he was…acting…" I looked at the ceiling, trying to find the right words. "different."

I could tell Elena wanted to pry, though she felt she shouldn't. I didn't want to talk about it, but, I thought it would be good, to get off my chest. I wanted to tell Elena this.

When I was with her, though it had only been about three or more hours, it felt like we were sisters, like we had been since…forever. I felt a, lightness, a freedom with her. When I talked to her it felt like she was the only one here.

I knew the Salvatore's stood behind us, watching. But, that never crossed my mind as I talked with her. It was just me and her. Sister and sister.

"when I got home…" I couldn't stop the sob that escaped this time. It was inevitable really, when speaking about dad. It didn't mean I couldn't feel weak for letting it slip. "he was outside…bleeding." Elena perked up, her eyes wide.

She looked scared at what I had to say now. I just figured it was because of the mention of blood.

She nodded hesitantly, reassuringly, telling me to go on. So I did.

"his neck…all over." I couldn't look at Elena when I said this. It looked at my hands that were still tangling and untangling. I could already see my knuckles getting white. I must have been pressing them pretty hard, I hadn't even noticed.

"they said it was an, animal attack." everyone froze. Even though I was only really paying attention to Elena, I could feel the room tense up and everyone's eyes darted around. I looked around to all of them.

Damon had an underlying furry in his eyes, Stefan was watching me sympathetic as well as a little worried. Elena was looking at Stefan who, without taking his eyes off of me, gave her an unsure nod.

I was completely confused. Why did everyone just…

A knock on the door turned everyone's attention to a tall, red headed woman with green eyes. She was stunning and young, no more than late twenties.

Elena looked at the woman, a little shocked before coming back to reality. She smiled at the woman, I could see it was a little forced as she pulled her fingers threw her hair.

"who's your friend Elena?" the red head asked. I smiled as best I could at the woman.

Elena let go of my shoulder, that I somehow had completely forgotten about. She walked slowly and steadily to the woman before grabbing her arm a little more enthusiastically and walked her over to me. She grabbed my hand and gently stood me up.

I was face to face with the green eyed woman. She looked between me and Elena, she looked a little nervous as to what this could possibly be about. A small hint of a smile on her bewildered face. Before…

"Jenna, this is Rayne, she's my…" Elena looked unsure about saying it, but, with a little more confidence, and a smile directed to me, she added, "my half-sister."

Jenna looked shocked, disbelieving and then looked between the two of us and she just couldn't deny it.

"how…" she asked, pointing absently at both of us, emphasizing who she was talking about, though we both knew.

"after my dad, died." I hurried the sentence out. Though it wasn't any easier, I didn't sound as weak as I had before. Maybe because Elena was close by.

"I'm sorry." she said quickly, she looked as if she had been wrong to ask, regretting opening her mouth.

I shook my head, "it's okay…" my mouth gaped as I tried to think of what else to say.

Jenna nodded, though not sure if she should believe that or not, then looked at Elena, asking her to come out in the hall with her.

Elena gave Stefan a look, with a hidden message I presume and then turned to Damon, threatening him with a pointed look. Glancing at me as she stood in the doorway, she gave me a sweet smile and walked out. Closing the door behind her.

Stefan was beside me, I hadn't even noticed he moved, nor heard any foot steps. I just shrugged it off.

Stefan was sweet, in the shot moments I'd known him he seemed like someone who could be a potential friend. He didn't unnerve me like his brother. Speaking of…

"so…" he began, almost bored as he stretched against the wall. His smirk still in place I see. I inwardly rolled my eyes at that. "how old are you, Rayne." I wasn't sure I liked the way he said my name. he said it like it was so natural, like he knew me enough to be casual.

I guess I was just being paranoid.

I looked at Stefan, I wasn't exactly sure why, but I guess I held a questioning look, much like Elena, because he nodded, assuring me it was okay.

"sixteen, why?" I asked. He crossed his arms as he pushed off the wall, cocking his head slightly as he walked over to me. He stood close, a little too close. I couldn't help but take a step back. That brought my back to Stefan, who steadied me as I almost fell over from the sudden impact.

Damon looked at us, Stefan's hands held onto my small waist. I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but I could have sworn I saw a little jealousy, or anger in his face as his jaw clenched ever so slightly before he was back to normal. Smirk and all.

I think I like my imaginatory expressions more than that smirk.

For some reason I held Stefan's hands, I felt a little unsteady, I guess he could tell because he didn't jerk away like I thought he would. Once got my balance I looked up at the brooding boy, a small smile on his face as I smiled appreciatively to him. He nodded as he took his hands from my waist and moved a few inches back so we weren't touching.

Damon shrugged as he looked up at the ceiling for a second before looking back at me. He looked a little amused. I guess because my voice held an underlying of annoyance.

He tilted his head as he studied me, he took in my whole body. I couldn't help but squirm away from his gaze. As Damon kept up his full body scan, Stefan stepped forward.

His hands folded over his chest as he stood completely in front of me, covering me from Damon's view. I wasn't sure how to thank Stefan for that.

Damon let out an annoyed sigh as he let his hands drop from his body and over dramatically lolled his head back in annoyance. "uh, your no fun Stefan." he said playfully. He didn't seem like much of a serious person. For some reason that brought a smile to my face. Maybe it was someone like that, that I needed now.

Just, maybe not Damon.

"Damon, that's Elena's sister. Try to behave yourself." Stefan's voice was stern as he locked gazes with Damon. Damon's eyes narrowed in annoyance at his brother, Stefan, if it were even possible, brooded more.

"Is that an invitation, Stefan?" he asked. His voice was light hearted, but something told me that it had some double meaning.

"no, it's not Damon." Stefan's eyes hardened. Damon rolled his eyes before turning around and walking over towards Elena's bed. He lay down, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

Stefan turned around to face me. I stood to his chin, having to look up to see him. It was something I was use to with my dad being so tall.

"Thanks." I almost mouthed, I didn't want Damon to here. Though he chuckled anyways, like he'd heard? Maybe he was just thinking about something else.

Stefan's eyes had softened and a smile played across his lips. "your welcome." his head playfully tilted down towards mine and back before he walked back to the window. Once he was there he sat and stared at his brother.

I stood, almost uncomfortably, and had Stefan not been in the room I would have been, in the middle of the room. My back was to Damon. Though I couldn't see him I could feel his eyes on me. I rolled my eyes as I walked around Elena's room.

I looked at pictures that stood on the walls and dressers. There, stood three girls. The one in the middle Rayne knew as Elena, but, of course, the other two were strangers. One had long blonde hair and was slightly tanned. The other had deep caramel skin and dark brown hair. Both were beautiful.

They all seemed…happy.

"uh, Bonnie and Caroline." Stefan spoke as he pointed to the two girls. I nodded. I looked over my shoulder to look at him in the eyes, he was a little closer than I had thought. I hadn't even realized I could feel in breath on my neck and throat.

A shiver ran through me as he breathed again. He was completely unfazed as he looked at the picture. I followed his eyes and noticed they were only focused on Elena.

I smiled at that. It was cute, that he loved her so much. That much was blatantly obvious.

I was so enthralled by the picture and sneaking glances at Stefan's love struck face to notice Damon standing behind me. That is until he laid his chin on my shoulder and looked down at the picture.

He took a hold of the picture, I didn't think it an accident that his hand covered mine as he pulled it to his face to look. A small smile traced his lips as he too looked at Elena before he he looked down, a little sad I could see before putting on his smirk.

I tried my best to not roll my eyes at that. I wished he'd stop smirking about everything!

"aw, blondie and little witch." he said, mock fondness in his voice. He rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at me, his eyes looked into mine as I stared over my shoulder at him.

To be honest, I'd be lying if I didn't find this little postion a little. I tried to smile as polite as I could. He gave me enough curtousy to not completely mock my smile with his own.

"Damon…" Stefan stood beside him a warning evident.

"what Stefan?" he asked playfully, rolling his eyes as he said so. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. That surprised Stefan and Damon, as well as myself. I turned away from Damon's amused smirk.

Shaking my head, disappointed in myself for letting that slip. I looked back at the picture, feeling slightly jealous. They looked so happy to be with each other. True best friends. I never had that.

My best friend was dead now. Leaving only a broken girl in his departure.

A tear escaped me, unwillingly as a quickly wiped it away, hoping-no, praying-no one saw it.

Of course, I'm just not that lucky. Damon's head lifted as his soft hand gripped my jaw, turning me to look at him. I couldn't help my breath from hitching. He was so close.

"are you okay, Rayne?" Stefan asked, walking to me, I turned to stand in front of him. He smiled half heartedly at me as he tried to figure out why I was crying. I nodded, placed the picture down and walked over to Elena's bed.

I could feel my shoulders slump as I remembered the picture. This is the time I wished I didn't have photographic memory. I didn't want to think of that picture, think of the things that I didn't have, think of dad being dead.

Damon stood by the dresser, he and Stefan looked from each other to me. I began nervously entertwining and untwining my hands again. I should really stop doing that. Its even annoying me!

The door opened, completely unnoticed to me, until Elena spoke. She took in my sad demenour and then immediately began almost yelling.

"what did you do, Damon? I swear if you-" Damon and Elena stood face to face as they began to yell back and forth. I was completely zoned out of it.

I hadn't realized Stefan had come between the two and told Elena that I got sad after looking at her pictures. Elena's eyes softened as she looked over to me. She tilted her head slightly as she walked over to me. She didn't seem sure of what she should do. I was a little iffy on that too. I didn't want the comfort anymore. I was already tired of it.

So, I stood up, and walked to the door.

I heard Elena call my name, even though I knew it was rude to just walk out, I was full on debating whether or not to tell her I was just going to my room, or to just go already without a word. Of course just walking out wouldn't only be rude, but it was just make her worry more. So, as I opened the door, I turned around, giving Elena a small, fragile smile before saying,

"I just…I should unpack or something." my voice cracked. I looked over at the picture that still sat on the dresser, three happy teens, holding each other, being best friends. I let a sigh escape as I walked out of the room and headed to the guest bedroom.

I guess now, my new room.

AN: tell me what you think. I'm really feeling this story. All my other ones have like one chapter and I've already done three. All in like two days. It's weird. Hehe, anyways, I know it's a little ooc. But, it was crutial for the story.

Besides, this is after Isobel, Damon is suppose to be a little more human. Doesn't mean he can't be a smart ass. Anyways. Seriously, REVIEW! I'd love to know how you think this is going. Please! Pretty please?


	4. Damon's New Obsession

Ch. 4) New Obsession!

::2 AND A HALF WEEKS PRIOR::

I had unpacked everything. My dad's clothing, the ones that he always wore still sat in my suit case. I didn't know what to really do with it. I wasn't sure where to put it. So, I left it there. I don't think I could do it right now anyways. I took a deep breath as I sat at the edge of the bed.

It was a pretty large queen sized bed with rods at either end and a canopy draped half way down. It was burgundy, like the house door. The covers were red and white, silk, I think. Not that I would really know what that would feel like.

I wasn't use to this kind of…luxury. It was all a little too new. This all was happening way too fast.

Knock, knock, knock…

I looked at the door and pushed myself off the bed. I opened it to find Jeremy. He smiled brightly at me, not a care in the world. He was such a sweet boy.

"Hi, Jeremy." it was strange, he was like a ray of sunshine. I couldn't help but smile just as brightly as him.

"Hey." he said, his mouth slightly ajar as he looked at me. I wasn't even paying much attention to where his eyes wondered. I guess it wasn't the smartest idea to were a tank top and shorts, huh?

"so, what did you need?" I asked, not only was I curious, but I kind of wanted his eyes to be on my face and not my body. Unlike with Damon it didn't unnerve me as much.

He seemed to also notice where his eyes had wondered because instead of looking at me, he looked at the wall beside me, he sheepishly sighed before attempting to smile again.

"Actually, I was wondering if…you'd like to come to the Grille with me?" his voice was a little hopeful. I couldn't help but smile at his childlike demeanors. He was too cute.

"Sure, Jeremy, I'd love to." I sounded so gitty, it was a little weird. I don't know why, but, I just felt like it would be best to get away from the three in the other room, this room, at least for a while. Maybe hang with someone who didn't have some secret, weird tension between them.

Jeremy seemed a little in disbelief as he looked at me straight in the eye before moving from the door way, gesturing for me to walk. I did, stopping at Elena's door for a quick second before knocking softly.

"Come in." Elena said from the other side. I held up a finger for Jeremy to wait for a minute. He nodded as I walked through the door. Everyone was still there. That was a little strange. I'd figured everyone, at least Damon, would have left by now.

What was it, and hour or so since I'd left? Elena smiled at me, a little nervous. She looked like she thought she did something wrong.

I couldn't help but smile at that, she was so worried about the wrong thing.

"Hey Elena, I'm going to the grille with Jeremy…" I trailed of as I gestured with my thumb at the door behind me.

Elena's eyes were surprised to say the least. She looked at the door. As she did she nodded and stood from the bed.

"Why don't we come with you?" Elena had a hopeful expression in her eyes. Almost, pleading. Did she really want to go that bad?

"if you want." I said with a shrug. At that she smiled wide and walked to the door, telling Jeremy that we were all going, to which I heard a groan from him.

I shook my head with a smile on my lips. It was cute, Jeremy. If I didn't know any better I would think he had a small crush. But, surely someone like Jeremy must have a girlfriend.

With that, we all left. It was the first time at the grille. It went, okay, you could say. Though it definitely wasn't the last!

::END FLASHBACK::

::PRESENT TIME; TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER::

Elena ordered a round of drinks, cokes of course, for everyone. She told them it was on her. To which everyone applauded and didn't try and say otherwise.

"So, how'd you find out about Elena?" asked Jeremy. He was completely oblivious to Rayne's story. She couldn't be mad at him for that.

Jeremy sat closely next to Rayne, keeping his eyes only on her. She didn't even shy away from it, like she would with anyone else. She wasn't completely sure why that was, but, she liked it.

On the other hand, Damon sat on the other side of Rayne, looking at Jeremy. He wasn't sure why or how it happened, but he couldn't stop the feeling of protectiveness, should we say, possessiveness towards the girl. He wasn't 100% sure if it was because she was Elena's sister, little sister we might add, or if it was just herself in general.

Damon wasn't sure why, but, he didn't feel like sharing. He never was very good at that. He wasn't even sure what there was to share with her, but, that didn't stop him from feeling that way. He kept his eyes glued on every movement the Gilbert boy made, making sure he kept his distance.

This not going unbeknownst to Stefan, or Elena. Though they were snuggled up closely, to which Damon usually scowled them for, they still watched the three.

Elena could see that Damon was annoyed, as well as almost ready to rip someone's head off. She knew he would if he could, but, Damon had promised and didn't want to go back on it. He never went back on his promises.

Not even when that bitch-witch-Emily double crossed him. In the end he found out the hard way that what she had done was probably for the best, though, he wasn't sure he'd like being the dark any longer than he had for one hundred forty-five years, he still didn't enjoy feeling the heart ache it all brought.

Elena wasn't completely sure why Damon was acting the way he was, but wrote it off as something she and Stefan were doing.

Stefan on the other hand, knew exactly what Damon was thinking. He knew that look. He knew nothing good could come of it either. Though it might get Damon off Elena and his backs' he didn't want to condemn the poor girl to put up with the likes of Damon.

Especially after all that she's been through. He knew exactly what she's been through, even if she didn't…

::FLASH BACK; DAY OF RAYNE'S ARRIVAL::

"Do you really think it was-" Elena said, she couldn't believe that this could be happening, not to her sister, not to anyone. The fairy tales weren't suppose to follow us all around!

Damon cut her off before she could even think about trying to write this off as just another coincidence.

"no way in hell. It was a vampire that killed her father." he couldn't help the seething feeling override him.

He was pissed. Beyond it! The worst part, he wasn't even sure why!

Lots of people lose their parent's to supposed 'animal attacks' why was she any different? He shouldn't care. He shouldn't even be bothering with this useless conversation.

But he was.

He felt like protecting her. He didn't like seeing her cry. She was so young, so fragile, and broken. He wasn't sure why that made him just want to keep her from being shattered completely.

He couldn't even control the feeling of wanting to put the pieces back together. It pissed him off. Not only the whole situation, but him feeling! This whole humanity bullshit ticked him off to no end.

After so long without it he wasn't sure how to deal with all of these…'feelings.' he couldn't help but to shutter at the thought.

Damon Salvatore having feelings? That was a laugh riot! Impossible! Unobtainable! Unheard of!

That may be, but, not now. It was official. Damon had…'emotion.'

Worst yet, they were directed not only towards Elena, aka Kathrine's doppelganger, but also her sudden sister! He was completely lost, confused, and just wanted it all to stop!

Stefan watched as his brother had an inner battle with himself. He knew the humanity bit must be getting to him. It had only been a few weeks since he began seeing the change in his brother, from heartless, to semi-heartless.

Albeit a small change, so he thought, it was a change none the less. Anything would top the old, sinister, evil Damon.

"I didn't think so." Elena said in a defeated tone. She sighed in defeat and looked at Stefan for comfort, which he was more than happy to oblige.

Damon wasn't paying much attention. If he would have he would have been even more pissed at the way the two were so openly affectionate with each other right in front of him!

"what can we do?" Elena asked into Stefan's broad chest.

"we can protect her." Stefan said assuringly as he rubbed soft circles on Elena's back. She just nodded, relaxing into Stefan's soft touch, until…

"What about the tomb Vampires?" she asked, her eyes wide as she pushed away from Stefan, her voice almost frantic as she said, "we can't let anything happen to Rayne." she said determinedly, but there was more worry in her voice for her sister than she'd ever had before.

She almost pleaded as she looked deep into Stefan's eyes. He had to do anything in his power to keep her safe, Elena and Rayne. He vowed to give his life, if that's what it took!

That caught Damon's attention. A plan! That should get his mind off of this whole human, new 'feelings.', confusion bit!

Damon stood tall as he thought about what they could do. Damon wasn't apposed to staying outside Rayne's window, following around town, anywhere…

That's when they both, Stefan and Damon, heard his voice.

Jeremy.

Was he…

"Actually, I was wondering if…you'd like to come to the Grille with me?"

That did it! Damon almost got to the door before Stefan got in his way. They glared at each other.

Almost having a silent conversation.

That was when Stefan knew.

This was Damon's new obsession.

::END FLASH BACK::

::PRESENT TIME::

"My dad, died a month ago.." Rayne said nervously doing her hand motions again. She was so done with this whole conversation about why she was here and having to explain it.

All it did was bring back memories. Ones that made her smile as well as hurt and want to double over and just cry.

Jeremy's eyes widened. He looked sympathetic, like Stefan had been. He didn't even notice his hand was on her shoulder, squeezing softly, reassuringly. Rayne wasn't unnerved by this, surprising herself and Jeremy.

He wasn't sure if it would even be okay to touch her let alone have her even smile at him doing so. He wasn't really sure what was coming over him. He was with Anna, wasn't he?

Yeah, he was!

Damon's jaw was clenched so tight, had he been human he would have broken it. It took all of his power to not snap that kids arm off. He glared at the teen boy, going completely unnoticed by him.

The boy was lucky that he took his hands off his property.

Wait, what the hell? Since when was she even his? He knew it was the vampire side coming out, he wasn't sure if that was such a good thing anymore.

He couldn't say he liked having feelings or whatever, but, he was never very in control of him temper when her was more vampire than not at times. He didn't want to risk hurting Rayne…and Elena, he supposed.

Rayne remembered the day she first came here. It was only two weeks ago. Though it felt so fresh. The day she met the gang.

::TWO WEEKS AND A HALF AGO; THE GRILLE::

"Whose this Elena?" a perky blonde walked up behind Elena, staring at the other dark haired girl that sat across from her friend. She couldn't help but look at her and feel a little envious at her beauty. It was much like Elena, almost, eerie like. But shrugged it off as she looked at the girl.

"Oh, Caroline…" Elena was nervous, and it showed. She wasn't sure what to say to Care. She wasn't aware of her adoption. She wasn't even aware of Vampires, well, anymore. Nor was Rayne. Hesitantly, and carefully she chose her words, "she's a friend, Rayne, from out of town, like a sister." she smiled reassuringly at Rayne

Rayne couldn't help the pang of sadness as she was introduced, not as truthfully as she'd wished. Was it because Rayne was only he half-sister, or because she just walked into her life and hadn't given Elena time to adjust. Or maybe she just was ashamed to admit that.

Damon watched Rayne, almost as if reading her thoughts. He couldn't help but give Elena a disappointed look. He wasn't very fond of the way she introduced Rayne like she was just some other unimportant girl from out of town. Sure she worded it in a way he knew as trying to be soft, but for Rayne it was different.

He clenched his jaw tight from blurting out that she was lying and just tell Blondie that said girl was her actual sister, not just like one.

He couldn't help the feeling of wanting to reassure her that it was all done for a good reason. Though he couldn't bring himself to do so. What could he do anyways? He wasn't the soothing comforting type. That was reserved for him ever brooding brother.

He'd been so out of practice for so long that he wouldn't even know what to do about comforting someone. It just wasn't him. Or, who it was now.

"oh!" the blonde, that Rayne recognized from the picture on Elena's desk, as Caroline. She was just as beautiful in person.

Caroline couldn't help but give the girl a fake smile before introducing herself, pointedly ignoring Damon. "I'm Caroline."

Instead of saying what she wanted an 'I know, I saw you in the photograph that made me jealous of you before we even met', Rayne settled for just nodding and giving her a soft, "hello."

Damon was already annoyed with the blonde. The moment he smelt her come through the door he wanted to avoid her. But, no way in hell was he going to leave Rayne here alone. Not with the annoying blonde one and the touchy feely Gilbert.

No way in hell!

"so, how come you came to this town?" Caroline asked, only half wanting to know. All she knew is she wanted her to leave. She already had plenty of competition with Elena not to mention Bonnie. She wasn't going to have more!

Rayne stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She'd already told this same story at least twelve times today. For a second, as she looked down at her drink trying to find the best and less painful way of saying this, she almost wished this was alcohol so she could drown away her sorrows.

That was how they did it wasn't it? That was why people drank wasn't it, other than the obvious, to have fun and let loose.

She sighed again, readying herself for answering. "my dad, died, so I came here." Rayne's voice was low, loud enough to be heard over the music, but low. She really didn't want to repeat this over and over and keep having the attention set on her.

She already got enough from this small group, she didn't need, nor want anymore!

Caroline's eyes widened, a hint of sympathy as she looked around, as if making sure no one was looking at her. Though they weren't she still looked. "I'm sorry." she said unsure. She wasn't the sympathetic, cry on my shoulder type.

At least not with anyone but her friends. And this girl was definitely not her friend.

Damon watched Rayne as she muttered a 'thanks' and continued looking down. He would throttle Caroline if it would shut her up. Not only was she making Rayne uncomfortable, but she also had the most annoying voice!

"Anyway!" Caroline perked up, drawing all eyes', even Rayne's to her. "I'm gonna get Matt and bring him over here." she said as she stood up and walked to the bar. A confidence in every step that Rayne couldn't help but wish she could obtain.

A few moments later, Matt, and some other boy with dark black hair and chiseled features came to the table. The one with black hair, that seemed vaguely familiar, smiled at her. Raising his eye brows suggestively.

That not going unknown to Damon. He had to think of a way to get the creep's eyes off of his property.

Again with the crazy possessiveness. It was even annoying him. He looked between Rayne and the creep.

Damon cleared his throat, directing it clearly at the learer. He seemed to snap out of it, all eyes seemed to look from Damon to the boy. The two said men kept their eye's glued to one another.

A staring contest? Really kid? Damon thought as he held it, happily.

"Hi, I'm Matt." a blonde hair boy held out his hand towards the beautiful new brunette. He seemed just as sweet and genuine as Stefan. She smiled at him just as genuinely before the boy, now known as Matt looked to the dark haired boy that stood next to him and Caroline. "that's Tyler." he said.

That seemed to stop the staring contest, at least on Tyler's part. He smiled at the girl, again, pissing Damon off to no end. "Hey." Tyler smirked at the beauty.

A growl reverted from Damon, he was unfazed, though everyone else stared. Even Rayne. She was probably more shocked then confused, unlike everyone else. He never once took his gaze away from Tyler. He definatly didn't trust him around his Rayne.

What was this? He really needed to stop with the possesiveness. But, it was just so damn hard when he'd already vowed to keep her safe.

Whether that be from some vampires seeking revenge, or some hormonal teenager who can't keep his eyes away from her. Either way, he won't hesitate next time to rip either's heads' off.

Screw his promise!

::PRESENT DAY; GRILLE::

"Rayne." Damon said, turning to face said girl, she turned and managed a small smile. In the two weeks she'd been here, she seemed to like Damon.

He wasn't as bad as he once was. Not that he wasn't still a little too playful, cocky, and assholish at times. She couldn't help her growing warmth for the dark haired man.

"yes?" she asked, a small hint of hesitance in her voice, as she narrowed her eyes playfully. She actually liked how Damon could bring out her old self. The one that use to be witty and fun.

"would you like to get your ass kicked at pool?" he laughed light heartedly as that smirk, the one Rayne had secretly grown to love, sat firm on his lips. He was so charming at times she wasn't sure how she kept herself from stopping and just staring. "again?" he cocked his head as he wiggled his eye brows.

She noticed he does that a lot. Not that she was complaining.

"oh." she said plastered her own smirk, one especially for Damon. "well, in that case…" she said, pretending to think about it, "nope." she said popping the 'p'

Damon was about to protest until she stood and placed her hands on her hips playfully. "because, your going to be the one that gets his ass kicked this time!." she said, mock determination in her voice as she let a small giggle escape.

She gave him a light-hearted shrug before walking over to the pool table.

Damon followed her, admiringly as he shook his head and stood. Looking back at the questioning eyes of Stefan and Elena, he did as she had, and shrugged before joining Rayne in a game of pool.

But, while everyone was in their own little world, a dark haired figure stood in the corner of the Grille, watching, studying. That was when she came up with a plan. One that with will get her exactly what she came back for.

The Salvatore brothers…

AN: can you guess who it could possibly be? Idk, anyways. Tell me what you think! I time skipped because otherwise this would be a very long story and the feelings and emotion would feel too sudden. So, I'm going by the show time-line. The next few chapters will follow the season final, with of course a few tweaks to my liking. Also, so I can have Rayne be apart of it all! Anyways, tell me what you think. Feel free to give me ideas if you'd like to see something happen. Something you want changed from the final, or kept. I want reviews, and if there are suggestions I'm going to wait to write the next one until you tell me if I should change some things around or not, or just do as I have planned. Which to tell you isn't much lol.

SO I NEED HELP! SUGGESTIONS! COMMENTS! I NEED THEM, AFTER I GET A FEW, HOPEFULLY WITH SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH WILL BE THE SEASON FINALE EPISODE, THEN I'LL POST. ONLY IF YOU GUYS TELL ME! OR AT LEAST REVIEW! THANKS!


End file.
